


your sickening desire (kiss me on the mouth)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is self indulgent and i have nothing to say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy discovers a little something new about Jason. And, maybe, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your sickening desire (kiss me on the mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Bite by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> This is literally just irredeemable self-indulgent light blood kink porn. 
> 
> Thanks to saveshiro2k16 on tumblr for the help with the intro on this!! Love ya for putting up with my nonsense.

Gotham. 

It was harder than Star City. Bloodier. Every mugger, random thug, and purse snatcher was tougher than nails- had to be, to survive the Gotham streets, and even more so the Gotham vigilantes. 

This meant that Roy always had to bring his best. 

Usually, this wasn’t a problem, especially since he worked in tandem with Jason. They worked well together, like a well-oiled machine, or one of Roy’s more successful inventions. 

Tonight, though, Roy was slipping. 

Too little sleep may have been the culprit, though he was no stranger to that. Or it could just be that everyone had off days- but when your job is a vigilante, you can’t really afford to have off days. 

When you do, you end up beaten, or worse. 

Roy was pretty lucky, truth be told. It would have been a lot worse if it wasn’t for Jason, but Roy had come away from the scuffle with a mugger with just a few bruises to his body and dignity, a split lip, and a few shallow knife slashes on his arms. Thankfully, the mugger had only been armed with a pocketknife. 

(He hadn’t even really needed it, Roy thought with a grimace- his fists were menacing enough.)

Battered, and looking a bit worse for wear, Roy was exhausted as the duo got back to their warehouse. 

Jason had bolted into the other room to clean up and put his gear away (or sling it over a chair,) and was now perched on the bed, battered copy of Hamlet in hand, looking oddly tense. 

Roy stood in the doorframe of the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and tank top, nursing his wounds. 

He eyed Jason cautiously. He was in the habit of monitoring his partner’s body language in an effort to ease communication- something he knew, in all brutal honesty, that they both struggled with, having been hurt in the past. 

Roy lifted his hand to his face, wiping the blood pooling on his bottom lip with the back of it. 

He ran his tongue around the edge of his teeth, tasting metal. No doubt his mouth was stained red as he curled his lip, sneering. 

He glanced over at Jason, who was eyeing him with an odd hunger. His pupils were slightly dilated, and it looked like he was trying to control his breathing. He looked- oddly aroused. 

Roy had a theory. To test it, he hesitantly raised a finger to his lip, gently prodding at the cut. He felt blood leak out due to the sudden agitation. Lowering his finger, he glided his tongue along his upper lip, collecting blood on it, mixing blood and saliva, leaving his mouth a mess. 

Jason sucked in a breath, looking pained, and shifted in his seat, trying to cover his obvious arousal. Roy smirked. Theory confirmed. 

“You have something you wanna tell me, Jay baby?”He practically purred when he spoke. 

Jason gulped, gritting his teeth. “‘S embarrassing.”

Roy gripped his lower lip between his thumb and index finger, tugging on it for a second. “You’re not the one who got punched by a random thug. In fact, you were the one who took him out while I was busy getting my ass whipped.” He gestured at himself, then pointed at Jason. 

“So, nothing you say right now can embarrass me. I’m in no place to talk.” 

Jason rolled his eyes at that. “You know that’s not what I mean, Harper.” 

Roy risked taking a few steps closer, encroaching on Jason’s personal bubble. “No, I don’t know whatcha mean.” 

He leaned in, ghosting his bloodstained lips over Jason’s neck, as if tracing a line with his breath from his jaw to collar bone. When he pulled away, he noticed with some glee that it left a faint streak of red. 

“Need you to tell me,” he whispered, lips almost touching Jason’s ear. Jason shuddered. 

“You’re a little bit bloodthirsty, I think,” he said huskily, placing one hand on Jason’s chest, the other lightly tracing Jason’s spine through his thin, tight cotton shirt. 

Jason made a noise in the back of his throat, somewhere in the ballpark of a whimper or a groan. 

“Just tell me to stop, and I’ll stop,” Roy said. 

Jason shook his head, grabbing Roy’s wrist to keep his hand pinned to his chest. “I swear, Harper, if you stop I’ll-” 

Roy cut him off with a kiss. He could taste his own blood from his lip, and Jason. Jason tasted like cigarettes and cheap whiskey- which should have made Roy crave alcohol, and maybe it would have, but he had a new addiction. Jason. All he craved was Jason. 

Jason’s lips had parted, allowing Roy’s tongue to run over his teeth. The hand that had been on his chest had been moved up to cup his face, Roy’s thumb stroking the bone of Jason’s jaw. 

Roy moved to straddle him, could feel his erection against his thigh. 

Jason brought one hand up to Roy’s hair, gently tucking a few wayward strands behind his ear, before threading his fingers through it, lightly tugging. Roy moaned into Jason’s open mouth. Jason’s other hand snaked down past the elastic waistband of his boxers, squeezing his ass. 

Roy pulled away. He could feel that his lip was already even more swollen and numb, and Jason’s eyes clung to it. He looked like he would explode any second. 

Roy took Jason’s hand, the one that had been tugging at his hair and now hung limp at their side, and brought it up to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, Roy took two of Jason’s fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks,, and began to suck on them gently. 

Jason let out a shaky sigh, eyes rolling towards the back of his head. 

Roy could feel the blood leaking from the gash, coating Jason’s fingers in red-tinged saliva when he finally pulled them out, holding Jason’s hand to his lips for a minute, letting it linger. 

“Roy Toy… You don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Jason breathed. Roy smiled. 

“I think I know exactly what I’m doing, Jaybird,” he teased, pushing Jason so that he was lying back on the bed, with Roy still straddling him. 

Roy moved down, face hovering above Jason’s groin, and began tugging down his sweatpants. 

After a few seconds, he’d gotten Jason’s cock free. It stood straight in the air, and Jason threw an arm over his eyes as if he were embarrassed to see the proceedings. 

That just wouldn’t do, Roy couldn’t have that at all. He sat up a little straighter. 

“Jay, baby? You okay?” 

Jason mumbled a noise that sounded like assent. 

Roy crawled up towards his face, letting Jason’s cock brush the inside of his thighs, his abdomen. This elicited a pained whimper from Jason. 

Roy’s face was inches from Jason’s now, and he gently pushed Jason’s arm out of the way. 

“Jay, want you to look at me.” Jason obliged, brows furrowed as he tried to concentrate through his haze of arousal. 

“Look at my mouth… Watch my lips around your cock, all red and wet for you.” 

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back, a moan bordering on a scream. 

Roy gripped Jason’s cock, thumb teasing the head. With his other hand, he traced the gash in his lip. He glanced at his finger when he took it away, noticing that it came away red. He could feel Jason’s eyes on him. 

Roy grabbed Jason’s hip with one hand, the other guiding his cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, moving his lips more than usual in an active effort to make this as bloody and messy as possible. 

Jason had to be painfully hard, and was making noise unabashedly. Normally he wasn’t very vocal, not like this- that usually fell to Roy- but tonight he didn’t seem to be able to hold it back. Good. Roy didn’t want him to. 

Roy concentrated his mouth on the head of Jason’s cock, stroking the rest of the shaft with one hand. The other, he moved from Jason’s hipbone to his balls, stroking and toying with them for a few seconds. 

Jason let off a choked moan. “Gonna-” 

Roy pulled his mouth off the head of Jason’s cock, slightly, letting it rest against his bottom lip, rubbing it against his parted mouth. 

Jason came with a sob. 

Roy caught most of the come on his lips, and could feel it mixing with his blood and saliva, dripping down his chin like some sort of sexy vampire. 

Jason started to sit up, breathing heavily, and Roy smirked. 

Jason looked like he was about to say something, but Roy leaned in for a kiss. He grabbed the back of Jason’s neck, messily clashing his filthy, cum-and-blood-soaked mouth into Jason’s. He pulled at Jason’s lower lip with his teeth, let Jason taste himself mixed with the metallic blood on Roy’s tongue. 

“Love you,” Jason said, panting, when they parted. 

Roy cupped Jason’s face in both hands, touching their foreheads together. He smiled, stealing another kiss- this time, chaste, or as chaste as it could be with both their mouths now covered in several bodily fluids. 

“Love you too, Jaybird.” 

Jason laughed, shifting his leg so that it was more obviously pressing into Roy’s erection. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who enjoyed it,” he said, sounding almost relieved that Roy was on board- at this point, how could he not be? 

Jason pulled away, guiding Roy to lie back on the bed. 

“Your turn.” Jason’s smirk was absolutely devilish, and Roy realized just how painfully hard he had become. 

Looks like Jason wasn’t the only one who was a little bloodthirsty. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @hoevarr.


End file.
